


Love The Way You Look This Morning

by Oneidless (Noellalee)



Series: Overwatch Requests [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Oneidless
Summary: A good morning start between you and Jamie





	Love The Way You Look This Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little drabble request from my tumblr!

You wake up to the sun peaking through the curtains of your and Jamie’s bedroom. His arms are wrapped around your waist and you snuggle in deeper to him, feeling the warmth his body brings to you. You feel a slight shift in the mattress before there’s gentle kisses being placed on the back of your neck. You roll over in his arm and he gives you a gentle squeeze.

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning.” You smile up at him before he leans down and gives you a quick kiss but he breaks away before you’re ready for it. You quickly press your body against his demanding another kiss from him. He indulges you and brings you closer to his body, the kiss becoming heated and more demanding. His hands around your waist, pull you closer than before as he rolls over, bringing you on top of him so you’re straddling his thigh.

His hands move down to your ass, pulling you forward and the friction causes you to let out a little moan. Jamie breaks the kiss and gives you a cheeky smile. His hands on your waist guide your hips against his thigh, his eyes fixed on your face, not wanting to miss the smallest flinch, the faintest breath intake. You have your eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of him underneath you.  

You continue to rock back and forth against him, your clit rubbing against Jamie as your orgasm begins to build. You can’t help letting a slight whimper escape you, making you stop and open your eyes.

“No need to be shy love. It’s just you and me so make all the noises you want,” Jamie whispers before reposition himself so his back was against the headboard. The new position gives you better access to his thigh.

You pick up the pace, feeling him underneath you as your laboured breaths fill the room. With a few more rocks, a louder whimper escapes your lips and he gives you a delighted smile. Which is quickly followed by a moan as you continue to grind your hips at an increasing speed.

Jamie moves his hands down your body, all the way to your ass and helps you along, increasing your pace once more. Your orgasm comes hot and fast as you throw your head back and let out a long moan.  Jamie leans forward and starts kissing down your neck before he flips you over so you’re now pinned underneath him. “That was great, love but how about we continue what you started.”


End file.
